The White Queen (Blood Sign)
Summary The White Queen is an Unexplored-class Material, one of the beings who lurk beyond the gods in the other world. An incarnation of benevolence, the anthropomorphism of radiance, a symbol of sanctity, holiness, justice, strength, beauty, righteousness, etc; the White Queen is at the peak of the Unexplored-class, being the strongest Material by far and ruling over the other side's denizens. Every summoner has heard from her, and many desire to summon her. Some even pray to her as a god. Her summoning cost is 21, and she doesn't have a sound range. In the past, the White Queen was close with Shiroyama Kyousuke, who was part of a project intended to summon her and find a way to kill her. He devised a way to bind and summon a Material to the world indefinitely. However, this caused the greatest tragedy in history, and countless summoners and vessels died in a secret war to stop the White Queen from destroying the world. To this day, the White Queen remains obsessed with getting Kyousuke back no matter what. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | At least 5-B Name: The White Queen who Wields the Sword of Unsullied Truth (iu – nu – fb – a – wuh – ei –kx – eu – pl – vjz), Mary Ann Origin: The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Unexplored-class Material Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, master martial artist, Light Manipulation, can transform her dress into a swarm of weapons, her attacks destroy matter and temporarily delete space-time, Hair Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Levitation, Immortality (Type 2, likely Type 1), invulnerability to conventional weapons and pure physical damage, resistance to Causality Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, supernatural charisma, Clairvoyance, Precognition, can hide her presence to be undetectable to sixth senses, limited Law Manipulation, can bite vessels to forcefully summon another White Queen | Passively drags countless Materials into the human world Attack Potency: Planet level (Able to easily destroy Earth with a finger flick, if she stopped compressing and focusing her attacks, the power of a single attack would make the planet crumble like a biscuit and be destroyed. She's so powerful that she oneshots other Unexplored-class Materials. She claims that several dozen Unexplored-class Materials attacking her at once might stand a chance), ignores conventional durability with normal attacks | At least Planet level (Much stronger than when she's restrained by the Blood-Sign system, fought against a coalition of hundreds, if not thousands, of Unexplored-class Materials), ignores conventional durability with normal attacks Speed: At least Subsonic, likely much higher (Easily exceeds human kinetic vision while playing around, Divine-class Materials have no chance of defending from or dodging her attacks and she can blitz other Unexplored-class Materials, had a tough close fight with the Black Maw that only lasted a few seconds and that Shiroyama Kyousuke could not follow with his eyes) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Planet Class | At least Planet Class Durability: Planet level (Can trade blows with the Black Maw, who's her other equally powerful side) | At least Planet level (Much stronger than when she's restrained by the Blood-Sign system) Stamina: Very High Range: At least several dozen meters, likely higher Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average, likely higher. She has managed to trick and manipulate expert summoners who are aware of her malicious nature and power, including Kyousuke, on multiple occasions. She has knowledge and trivia on multiple fields, from anime to horror films and medicine. In fact, she's stated to be a cut above anyone else in the world in any field, though so far she has only demonstrated this in hand-to-hand/martial arts skill and she is so confident in her raw power that she rarely uses it Weaknesses: Very arrogant Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Invulnerability:' Materials freely defy the laws of physics and achieve results not even a large army could, and they cannot be harmed by conventional methods such as thermobaric warheads or laser bombardments. Normal weapons are useless once a summoning battle starts and summoners call in a Material, as they cannot harm a Material or a summoner defended by their protective circle. Thus, the only counter is for another summoner to step up and summon their own Material. *'Supernatural Charisma:' The White Queen possesses a powerful level of charisma that passively compels people to bow down and worship her when she's around without her actually doing anything. Even summoners, who freely call in and control actual gods and legendary monsters, consider the White Queen the supreme being of their world, with many actually praying to and worshipping her. Only humans like Kyousuke and others who possess incredible wills can stand against her, and even they have to be on their guard constantly so as to not give in to her. As for Materials, Regulation and Divine-class Material utterly refuse to even try to oppose her in battle, with only other Unexplored-classes being able to fight her. *'Light Manipulation:' The White Queen's main method of offense is to manipulate light. **'White Laser:' The White Queen can shoot a brilliant band of white light with a flash, similar to a pure white laser beam. This beam burns a white afterimage into the air for a few seconds as the attack tears into the fabric of the world, destroying the basic components of both the human world and the Material world and temporarily deleting space and time. This attack destroys and deletes even things that are normally untouchable such as Petals and Spots. **'Dress Transformation:' The White Queen's white dress (which is made from light) can transform into countless weapons (stated to be able to create billions or even trillions), like swords, spears, axes, maces, hammers, arrows, spikes, chains, hooks, giant fists, giant maws or a giant pair of scissor blades. She can even transform it into shapes other than weapons, such as a dinosaur or to simply change her attire at will. Like with her laser beam, her attacks using these weapons tear into the fabric of the world and temporarily delete space and time. **'Flash of Light:' By snapping her fingers the White Queen can remotely create a flash of light that knocks out anyone she chooses without causing any physical damage. This flash of light is accompanied by the earth shaking as if a large explosion took place. *'Hair Manipulation:' The White Queen can manipulate her individual hairs at will. These hairs can enter another being's body and connect their soul to hers in order to rewrite it and make them submit to her will and follow her orders. If the hair reaches the brain, they can bind it, mix the target's thoughts with hers and basically make them her slave. *'Levitation:' The White Queen is capable of levitation and seemingly ignoring gravity to slowly float down to the ground instead of falling. *'Size Manipulation:' The White Queen is able to grow or shrink her body at will, being able to turn into a giant rivaling a small mountain. *'Clairvoyance:' The White Queen is able to keep tabs on individuals on the human world from the other world, including watching and listening to Kyousuke. She also seems to be capable of predicting the future, as she ominously predicted the death of a summoner who had summoned her minutes before he died. However, given that she has been taken off-guard and has been tricked in multiple occasions, it's very likely this ability is not passive or it's limited in some unknown way. *'Hiding Presence:' The White Queen is able to hide her powerful presence/aura to the point that she has snuck on Kyousuke, who has a sixth sense to detect powerful people and danger, in multiple occasions. *'Law Manipulation:' The White Queen has claimed multiple times to not be bound by the laws of logic and physics, claiming that the world is just "one of her many unimportant servants". Her ability to disregard physics and logic at will appears to be sourced on how she made the entire Unexplored-class, the anthropomorphic personifications of the laws and elements of the other world, submit to her during the Secret War. Additionally, after they gave up, the White Queen destroyed and erased every law and formula that might lead to her defeat/death. **'Manipulating the Rules of the Blood-Sign Ceremony:' The White Queen can disregard the rules of the Blood-Sign summoning ceremony and cheat by changing them or adding new ones. She can ignore the disappearance of the artificial sacred ground and extend the time limit at the cost of harming her vessel. She can take full control of the vessel when summoned, knocking them unconscious and stripping them of their memories of the time she possessed them. She can leave shards of herself inside the vessel so that they'll die sometime after she stops possessing them when the shards destroy their organs. She can manipulate the protective circle of summoners and turn the defensive force inwards, crushing the summoner with their own shield, or she can also make her attacks completely bypass it. **'Time Paradox Immunity/Resistance to Causality:' After Kyousuke interfered with causality and changed their timeline, the White Queen was the only being besides him and the girl he saved to remember the original flow of events. Not even that, despite the project that had allowed her to manifest on Earth in a weakened form during the volume's events never having existed in the new timeline, thus never having been summoned in the first place, the White Queen was able to use brute force to reject the changes brought by causality and reappear one more time for a short talk with Kyousuke. This suggests that even rearranging causality would fail to affect her being, anything she caused directly or anyone she killed. *'Material Summoning:' The White Queen is something like a black hole that distorts time and space. Keeping her in the human world by illegitimate means (As in not with the Blood-Sign system) will drag countless other Materials, both large and small, in with her. Due to the relationship to water of the techniques used to do this, her influence is focused on the seven oceans, which means the Materials will appear crawling from the sea into land all over the planet. **'Vessel Infection:' By biting a vessel the White Queen can forcefully summon another White Queen on their body. Key: Restrained White Queen | Unrestrained White Queen Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Blood Sign Category:Summons Category:Light Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Hair Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Crazy Characters Category:Yanderes Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 5